


My Doctor

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Jealous Doctor (Doctor Who), Kissing, Lesbian Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Ruth!Doctor knows a version of the reader from their life and flirts with them. However, Thirteen gets jealous and the reader reassures their doctor that she is the one they love.
Relationships: The Doctor | Ruth Clayton/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	My Doctor

“That red switch over there, will you, gorgeous?”

It took you a moment to realise that Ruth was speaking to you. Fending off the sickness from teleporting down here, you gripped the edge of the console as you scrambled round to toggle the switch. Ruth nodded, fingers lingering, by yours as she brought the TARDIS back to life. 

Her gaze softened as she looked at you before she stepped around you, brushing past your body as she continued to power up the machine. She pet the console in the same way your Doctor did when they were alone, urging it to respond. “Come on, old girl. Too sleepy. She missed you.” Ruth smiled in your direction. “Not the only one.”

The Doctor looked between you and Ruth, forehead crumpled adorably. Her fingers twitched at her side, almost reaching out to take your hand but stopping short of actually taking the leap. She stepped towards Ruth and said, “Hi, struggling here. Can you just…”

“No, I can’t. Round dial by your left hand, love.”

You twisted the dial clockwise then quickly changed direction as the TARDIS groaned at you. The Doctor opened her mouth to speak, cheeks burning red, when Ruth cut her off. 

“Just stand there and don’t ask questions.” Ruth reached over and placed her hand over yours, squeezing gently. “God, I’ve missed you. Still beautiful as I remember.”

It was hard not to laugh as the Doctor’s jaw dropped further, steam practically shooting from her ears. You were a little thrown by Ruth’s new affection towards you - although she had been stealing glances at you all day - but didn’t return it. Couldn’t. You didn’t know her at all. The Doctor, on the other hand, was everything to you. If she didn’t know that by now then maybe she truly was as oblivious as Graham thought. 

“Sorry you got caught up in this,” Ruth said. “Thought I’d left you somewhere safe but I guess I just couldn’t stay away. You still got that blaster from Centuri Prime? If Gat is half the operative she used to be we need to be ready and we’re not.”

“Stop.” The Doctor said, finally regaining her composure. She put herself between you and Ruth, an obviously protective stance that left Ruth frowning. “Who’s Gat? Who are you, really? Truly?" 

Ruth eyed The Doctor with disgust as she explained who she was. The sonic screwdriver confirmed her story and left you as confused as The Doctor. How could this be happening? Neither had an answer for that and were too busy squaring up to consider sitting down for a polite conversation. 

As the Judoon ship locked on to the TARDIS, sending you lurching across the console room, Ruth caught your arm and grinned. "I’ve got you, love. Stay in here. You’ll be safe.” For The Doctor, her tone was considerably sharper. “Let me do the talking. Do not get involved. If you say something that gets Y/N killed, it won’t matter that you’re me. I will kill you.”

“I’d never do anything to hurt her.”

***

“Homing in near your TARDIS signal.” The Doctors glared at one another across the console. Whatever had happened out there with the Judoon and Gat had left them both fuming - and scared, although Ruth hid it better. “Can’t get too close. Imagine the temporal feedback loop. I’ll drop you at the docks and then we’ll be off.”

Her hostility faded as she looked at you. “Where do you fancy? The mountain beaches on Traxalon Seven? The starry rivers on Paltor?”

“I… I’m going with The Doctor. My Doctor,” you said quietly, unconsciously leaning towards the blonde. 

The harsh line of Ruth’s mouth broke your heart. You didn’t want to hurt her but there was no choice. You’d never leave your Doctor, not even for her other self. Ruth’s expression blanked, fingers busying themselves with plotting in a new course. “Oh. I see. You’re not… You don’t know me, do you?”

You shook your head, eyes fixed on the ground. “I’m sorry.”

“Thought it was too good to be true.” The TARDIS jolted as it landed, the harsh light growing colder as Ruth’s mood dropped further. Focusing all her anger, and sadness, on The Doctor, she said stiffly, “I’d quite like if you got off my ship now.”

The wind swirled around you as Ruth’s TARDIS dematerialised, leaving you and The Doctor alone on the docks. The waves crashed against the stone walls, the salty air sent a chill straight to your core. 

Turning to your left, you said gently, “Doctor?”

She didn’t reply. Instead, she caught your cheeks in her hands and pulled you into a deep kiss. Her lips were so soft against yours as you melted into her, throwing your arms around her neck and clinging to her. Your heart soared as you pulled away and saw The Doctor’s rosy cheeks and nervous smile. 

“What was that for?”

“Staying with me.”

You frowned. “I’d never leave you.”

“Well, she is me, somehow. There was obviously something between you - another version of you, however that is possible - and it kills me that she was brave enough to admit it where I’ve always pulled back. No more.”

“My heart is yours and only yours, Doctor. It will always be.”

Her smile grew more solid, her eyes brightened as she looked at you. Hair whipping across her cheek, messying it even further than you’d managed, The Doctor took your hand, linking your fingers together. “And both of mine are yours. Come on. We need to find the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Come talk to me on tumblr (same URL)!


End file.
